Little Einsteins: The Missing Plot of Annie's Solo Mission
Alright children, Shut your mouth because it's time that your master told you a little story about Little Einsteins. Do any of you know about the show? It's where 4 kids named Leo, June, Quincy and Annie go on adventures in their not licensed plane named Rocket. One of my favorite episodes was titled Annie's Solo Mission. Why was it good you are about to ask me? Because it featured Annie herself going on a mission to rescue her friends after they accidentally make a really big bubble. Obviously, there's a copy of the episode titled Quincy and the Magical Instruments. There was nothing interesting about the episode. Why? Because it's not about the super bubbles. Quincy has to rescue his friends after a boat accident. Okay, Enough with the chit chat. I wanna tell you that there was a missing plot to Annie's Solo Mission. I wish i could say it's real. But then you'd start disliking me. Oh forget it! It's real but you can never find it. Because it's a secret! Alright, I was watching an episode of Little Einsteins called Go West, Young Train, Until something popped up in my mind. "There's an episode called Annie's Solo Mission. I haven't watched it in a while. So maybe i'll see it." To be honest, Little Einsteins wasn't on netflix anymore. Oh how I wish I could take that back. So then, I thought i'd go to a episode downloading site. I didn't want to use KissCartoon because of their stupid anime ads. Indeed, My prayers were answered. The episode downloading site had what I was looking for. Little Einsteins. We all know that the show was not forgotten. But as I downloaded the episode, There was a description that said the following: "Warning! What you have downloaded is the missing plot to an episode of Little Einsteins titled Annie's Solo Mission. This plot was lost due to it being disturbing. This was originally meant to end the show so Julie Aigner Clark could continue on with Baby Einstein. Since you found it, We will not report the FBI on you. Watch at your own risk. Viewer Discretion is advised!" I don't know why i was given that description. But it didn't matter anyway. A few minutes later, I grabbed some leftover chicken parmesan from Applebees and a can of pepsi and finally sat my ass down. I turned on the episode. The intro was kind of different, I mean, The intro played normally but there were some changes. The curtain's color was orange instead of blue. And last, Leo lost his glasses. The title card was the exact same as the original episode. However, When the curtain opened to start the episode, It had a british narrator. The person then spoke, "It is bubble night in the neighborhood of lost souls." The problem was that it isn't nighttime. It's daytime. The narrator spoke again, "On this day, All children will blow bubbles for as long as they can." Annie is seen not blowing bubbles, She is seen drawing chalk on the floor. "Look! It's Annie! Hello Annie!" She turned to the camera and didn't say one word for the past 10 seconds. She then spoke. "Hello soul takers! I'm Annie, And welcome to bubble day." The next scene pans to the hideout of the Little Einsteins. June, Leo and Quincy were seen having lunch. June started speaking, "Bubble liquid is good with our milk." Gross! Who would do that? June starts to run out of the room. Quincy asked, "Where are you going June?" "I'm going to stretch my legs and look at the solar system up above." She looked at the telescope and stared at Saturn. I had a feeling this was part 2 of Ring Around The Planet. Category:Creepypastas still in the works